


Slide Away

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [14]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Be Here Now tour Noel's got the attention of three models and Liam's intensely jealous. (1997)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide Away

Noel was sat in a dark club with three women, three gorgeous models, all wearing short dresses and high heels and all that. Anyone would be jealous of him and he was sat smug.  
Oasis were on the Be Here Now tour, three albums, three long ass tours and they were taking over the world. They were riding out the high, refusing to believe there’d ever be a crash.  
The music was loud and pumping through the room but they were still chatting shit that he wasn’t really listening to.  
Liam was sat alone at the bar, trying not to watch his brother, trying to convince the barman to serve him tequila and milk, they’d been there that long that the bar staff had swapped shifts and he had to argue his genius drink again.  
“No, no, no, that’s disgusting, I can’t do that!” he objected.  
“It’s me fucking drinking it, not you.” Liam argued. “It’s great, the milk lines your stomach so you can drink more fucking tequila.”  
The barman decided it was easier not to argue with someone like Liam and served him his drink, it looked vile but Liam paid so it was none of his business and he left him to it.  
Noel glimpsed at his brother, seeing his drink of choice and judging him for his idiot logic but he didn’t mind as long as it didn’t distract him from looking over here at him and his “friends”.  
A text came through on Noel’s phone. Noel tried to ignore it (he knew exactly who it was from, he’d seen the glances) but the girls didn’t.  
“Who’s Mila?” One asked, seeing the sender’s name but not the message.  
“Someone from management.” Noel lied before secretly reading it.  
**Mila**  
**Are you gonna be with them all fucking night?**  
He couldn’t help but smirk, his brother was jealous, job done. He replied quickly and threw his phone back on the table.  
**Leonie**  
**Don’t know, might go off with ‘em.**  
Liam turned to look at them again, none of them were anything special, he could pull any of them any time he wanted but he wasn’t interested in girls tonight.

**Mila**

**What about me?**  
He tried to mean it as in he didn’t want to be left in the club on his own (fuck knows where Bonehead, Guigsy and Alan had gone) but Noel knew what he actually meant and decided to step up the game, not that it was difficult, the girls were all over him.  
The girl with an afro of thick dark curls whispered something in his ear, putting her body so close to Noel’s. “I’m so hot for you Noel, I love guitarists.”  
“Maybe I’ll play you something in the morning.” he whispered back, almost kissing her neck.  
She giggled at that, they always giggled at that. He glanced at Liam who was no longer able to pretend he wasn’t staring and then another text came through.  
**Mila**  
**Don’t ignore me dickhead.**  
He was obviously getting a little drunk, a little impatient and he was forgetting the rules, breaking character so soon.  
**Leonie**  
**Don’t call me a dickhead Mila, I’m not gonna drop 3 fucking fit birds for a cunt like you.**  
The message tone went off on Noel’s phone almost immediately after he’d sent it and he fully expected a rather angry reply from “Mila” but it wasn’t.  
**Bonehead**  
**Telly’s gone out my window. Oops, gotta stay in Liam’s.**  
That’s where they were. That update didn’t bother him at all, Liam’s room was usually left empty anyway.  
**Noel**  
**Smashed the window and the lot?**  
**Bonehead**  
**Yeah.**  
Noel knew he’d have a stupid, huge, satisfied grin across his face and Oasis would have a bill for the damage in the morning, Bonehead was obsessed. He shoved his phone back on the table and focused on the girls, or more accurately driving Liam mad with jealousy.  
**Mila**  
**You want fucking glasses. Why you doing this?**  
Liam didn’t think they were fit at all, any girl who gave their attention to Noel (or got his attention) was a dog in his opinion.  
He was getting seriously pissed off. He wanted to throw his phone and smash the thing, (it was a stupid piece of technology) but he managed to keep hold of it, for now.  
**Leonie**  
**Cos it’s fun.**  
It was the most fun Noel had with Liam without taking his clothes off.  
Liam didn’t reply to that, instead he decided to take action. He got up, walked over and forced everyone to budge up on the bench seat so he could sit down.  
“Gotta stay at yours now.” Liam groaned as if he’d rather anything else but that, he was a fine actor.  
“Why?” Noel responded with the same dissatisfied groan.  
“Bonehead and Guigsy’s been kicked out their room.” he explained, holding up his phone to indicate he’d had the text off Bonehead too. “Fucking idiots!”  
“Fine. You’re fucking lucky there’s a pull out couch.”  
The girls took about a minute to realise they definitely weren’t going to be going back to the hotel with Noel now. They made their excuses and left very quickly.  
“Got any gear?” Noel asked as they got up, he grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket.  
“Yeah, but not for selfish dicks.” He walked away and Noel followed him.  
“I was messing with you.”  
“Yeah, doing my fucking head in.”  
They made their way back to the hotel, continuing their argument the whole way.  
“Aww, don’t you like it?”  
“No! You know I fucking don’t!” Liam said moodily. “Don’t see why we can’t just tell everyone instead of all this Mila, Leonie shite.”  
“Brother shagging their brother?” Noel said shagging as quietly as physically possible. “Are you fucking insane?!”  
They couldn’t EVER tell anyone else what they did. They sometimes, occasionally let it slip especially on stage, a kiss here, a grope at jeans there but this was beyond a secret.  
“I just want to everyone to know how I fucking feel about you.” Liam complained. “I love you. I love your cock.”  
“You get arrested for shit like this or I’d tell, you know I fucking would.” Noel insisted. “I love you more than anything. You've knocked me off my feet.”  
Noel didn’t like this kind of shouting match and tried to keep it as quiet as possible but Liam was the complete opposite to him, he didn’t care who heard, he didn’t care for being reserved, he wanted his voice heard at all times. Opposites attract.  
They got through the hotel and up to Noel’s room, Noel had to keep pushing Liam away or his clothes would have littered the hotel corridors.  
Soon enough they burst into Noel’s room, the door slammed closed behind them and they immediately touched lips. Noel forgot all about asking his brother for drugs, he didn’t need them when he had Liam, he was a drug enough.  
“Now that you're mine I'll find a way…” Liam sung and Noel cut him off with another passionate kiss.  
Neither needed seducing, the romantic words Noel spun in his songs for Liam to sing, they were already more than ready for it thanks to Noel’s game and just how attracted to each other they were.


End file.
